


Серендипити

by Fate



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серендипити — интуитивная прозорливость; способность получать желаемое, не прикладывая для этого особых усилий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Серендипити

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3387) by privilegedesire. 



Джаред никогда не нервничал перед выходом к фанатам. Он уже потерял счет конвенциям, после пяти-то сезонов, но никогда не сталкивался с такой проблемой.

У него точно получится. Дрожат руки? Всего лишь недосып.

— Я пойду первым, — сообщает он координатору, и никто не удивлен.  
Дженсен пихает его локтем и, нахмурившись, выискивает что-то в кармане. Он достает расплющенное желатиновое… нечто. Вряд ли это медвежонок, может, лягушка — теперь уже не поймёшь.

— Душой я с тобой, — заявляет Дженсен, торжественно вручая желатинку Джареду.

Похоже, душа у Дженсена зеленая. И немного липкая, но за это Джаред отомстит позже. Сейчас же он крепко сжимает желатин в ладони, засовывает глубоко в карман и разворачивается к двери. Кусочек желатина почему-то успокаивает и как-то (боже, как, если его душа ушла в пятки?) даже внушает уверенность. И стоит только Джареду заслышать первый визг из толпы, увидеть первое взволнованное лицо, как его наполняет энергией, которой хватило бы, чтобы осветить весь зал. Он прямо чувствует, как эта энергия переполняет его, передается ему от этих поразительных людей.

И тогда он понимает, что у него обязательно получится.

— Привет! — кричит он, выскакивая на сцену. Приветствие вырывается из него, и он обращается, восклицает, любуется майками и постерами. Машет каждый раз, когда кто-то выкрикивает его имя, даже не забывает выразить благодарность тем, кто сидит в задних рядах.

— Ну что ж, — говорит он, сжимая в пальцах маленькое зеленое нечто. — Мы немного задержались, но это полностью моя вина, простите.

Слышится шепот и бормотание.

— Дело в том… — говорит Джаред, и его губы сами растягиваются в улыбке, потому что несмотря на то, что новость наверняка будет иметь неприятные последствия, он так чертовски доволен собой. — Дело в том, что я вроде как…

Он вытаскивает руку из кармана, неохотно выпуская прилипшую к ладони вроде-как-лягушку, и демонстрирует залу тыльную сторону ладони. В тот же момент он слышит пораженный шепот первого ряда, и одна девушка произносит: «Боже мой», разглядев кольцо, блестящее и новое.

Джаред улыбается, застенчиво, но в то же время светясь от счастья.  
— Я вроде как женился вчера.

*  
Джаред еще маленький, ему всего 9 или 10 лет, когда мама говорит ему, чтобы он не вырастал одним из «тех парней». Которым нужно только одно, уточняет она, хотя Джаред пока еще не очень понимает, что это за «одно». Которые меняют девушек одну за одной, говорит она, разбивая им сердца, но даже не оцарапав своего.

Джаред всегда хотел, чтобы мама гордилась им, поэтому он решил раз и навсегда: он таким никогда не будет.

В тринадцать лет Джаред влюбляется. Мисси Якобс красивая, пусть она и не верит, когда Джаред ей это говорит. У ее сводной сестры Алли длинные светлые волосы, она каждый день красит губы блеском. Преподаватели заставляют стереть его. Она нравится всем парням.

Мисси нравятся те же книги, что и Джареду, у нее глаза цвета топленного шоколада. Джареду легко и смешно с ней, а еще она позволяет себя поцеловать. Всего раз, в секции естественных наук в библиотеке. Они сталкиваются носами, и, наверное, получилось плохо, ведь Джаред никогда не делал этого раньше, но Мисси все так же смеется. Джаред улыбается всю дорогу домой, но в следующий раз, когда они встречаются, она держится за руки с Дэйви Никольсом, лучшим другом парня Алли. Мисси не сказала ему больше не слова до самого выпускного.

Джаред не думал, что поцелуй был настолько ужасен.

Мама поджимает губы, когда он запинаясь рассказывает ей о предательстве Мисси. Мама почти ничего не говорит, но позволяет ему съесть порцию черешневого мороженого после ужина, хотя они оба понимают, что потом у него будет болеть живот.

Джаред не хочет еще раз испытать такое, но дело в том, что он не умеет жить полумерами. Как можно узнать другого человека, если не раскрываться полностью, не показывать истинного себя? Джареду это казалось естественным.

Поэтому до встречи с Элли он уже несколько раз обжигался. Хотя это и не очень-то заметно.  
— Ты похож на огромного забавного щенка, — со смехом говорит она Джареду. Это далеко не первый раз, когда его так называют, но Джаред не видит в этом ничего плохого. Собаки прекрасны: они любят тебя бескорыстно, ну, кроме отдельных странных случаев — но Джаред, не задумываясь, списывает это на плохое обращение со стороны людей — и они всегда готовы принять дружелюбного человека.

Джареду кажется, что мир был бы куда лучше, если бы все люди походили на собак. Элли не согласна, но это не страшно, потому что у них и так хватает общих интересов. Она студентка, но, в отличие от тех студентов, что Джаред встречал, она не смотрит на него, как на идиота, потому что он прогуливает колледж из-за какого-нибудь идиотского подросткового сериала, который она даже ни разу не посмотрит. Они постоянно целуются, и Джаред начинает верить, что он делает это уже не так плохо.

Он признается ей в любви на День Святого Валентина, когда они сидят в кафе, а за окном льет дождь. Ее маленькие круглые очки запотевают, когда он ее целует, но она не жалуется и даже не сразу их протирает. Она неловко кладет его открытку и подарок в наплечную сумку, и еще полчаса после ее ухода Джареду хорошо, пока он не понимает, что она не сказала ничего в ответ.

Джаред не торопит события, но он не удивляется, когда несколько недель спустя она предлагает расстаться. Он уже был к этому готов.

— Я не хочу сейчас все усложнять, — объясняет она, но Джаред не понимает, что такого сложного в желании быть с кем-то рядом. Даже у собак получается, так почему люди так не могут?

По дороге домой он заходит в приют для животных, и, хотя он уже долгое время убеждал себя, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для заведения собаки, в этот день он себя не отговаривает.

Оказывается, что подходящего времени для заведения собаки не существует в принципе, но в тот момент, когда Харли кладет морду Джареду на колени, он понимает, что это не важно.

Мама никогда не говорила, что девушки могут быть совсем как «те парни», но в конце концов Джаред понимает это сам.

 

Разумеется, однажды он встречает Сэнди.

Джаред почти с самого начала понимает, что они будут вместе. Вместе до самого конца, и он знает, что Сэнди чувствует то же самое. Она воплощение его идеала девушки.

На первом свидании она уснула в обнимку с его собакой, на втором выбежала босой на улицу под дождь, словно ненормальная, а на третьем выяснилось, что они хотят одинаковое число детей. Он еще не упоминал любовь, но уже твердо знал, что Сэнди ответит ему взаимностью и не разочарует его.

Они молоды, амбициозны и не торопят будущее, потому проходит четыре года, прежде чем Джаред идет покупать кольцо. К тому времени их маленькая семья уже пополнилась на Сэди, потому что если у Джареда есть кто-то особенный, то и Харли нужен кто-то такой.

Так и должна была бы закончится эта история, с обязательным «долго и счастливо».

И Джаред больше всех удивлен, что так не случилось.

 

Когда Джаред впервые обсуждает с мамой актерскую карьеру, он спрашивает, считает ли она, что у него получится. Она всего лишь отвечает: «Если бы мы знали заранее, куда ведут жизненные дороги, Джей Ти, то идти было бы совсем не интересно».

Он потом долго думал над этой фразой.

 

Сэнди счастлива, когда он получает роль в «Сверхъестественном». Она с пониманием относится к тому, что им придется проводить много времени порознь, потому что — хэй, у них вся жизнь впереди, и вообще в этом бизнесе разногласия возникают только если ты сам их провоцируешь.

Он не ожидает ничего такого от первой встречи со своим будущим партнером по съемкам, скорее всего потому, что даже не думает об этом из-за суматохи с переездом: другая страна, да еще и собак надо перевезти. Он даже не знает, что Дженсен из Техаса, пока не слышит, как после целого дня съемок мягкий, низкий голос наполняют знакомые тягучие гласные.

Когда он впервые ложится спать в этом непривычном новом месте после нескольких бутылок пива и болтовне о доме, перед глазами у него стоит улыбка Дженсена.

Первая его поездка домой в этом году выпадает на день Благодарения, и не прошло еще и половины праздника, как сестра уже передразнивает «А вот Дженсен…», стоит Джареду только рот раскрыть. Это единственное, что он не рассказывает Дженсену по возвращении в Ванкувер, а вместо этого сообщает, что Мэган в него влюблена. Это его долг как брата и как друга.

— Поэтому я сразу ее предупредил, что ты гей, — радостно говорит Джаред и ржет.

Дженсен прячет глаза, как и всегда, когда он смущен, но почему-то именно в этот момент до Джареда доходит.

— Ой, — произносит Джаред и замирает, не зная, что еще сказать. Он чувствует себя неимоверно глупо. Он так быстро сумел сблизиться с Дженсеном, но только сейчас смог сложить два и два. — Я не знал.

Дженсен наклоняет голову и упирается лбом в сложенные руки. Он несколько раз бьется о них, прежде чем приглушенно ответить:  
— А ты и не должен был.

Джаред просто смеется. Если Дженсен думает, что это его оттолкнет, то он жестоко ошибается.  
— А как у тебя с гей-радаром? Потому что я поспорил с Чадом насчет Майло, и теперь..

Гримерши долго сокрушаются из-за волос Джареда, после того, как Дженсен долго и упорно бил его головой об стол. Но, когда Джаред бросает на него взгляд, пока стилисты приводят его прическу в порядок, Дженсен снова улыбается.

Каждый, кто знает Джареда, докажет, что он сделает всё, лишь бы рассмешить Дженсена.

 

Когда Джаред знакомит маму с Дженсеном, у той уходит много времени — по меркам нетерпеливого Джареда — чтобы вынести свой приговор.  
— Он мне нравится, — в конце концов говорит она, когда Джаред разливает шампанское по бокалам, и он слишком рад, чтобы поинтересоваться, почему она признает это так неохотно. — Только осторожней, милый, — добавляет она, и Джаред закатывает глаза, потому что у него сама твердая рука в семье и именно поэтому он сейчас и разливает всем шампанское.

Первый бокал, с которым он чокается, принадлежит Дженсену. Затем он целует Сэнди.

 

Джаред даже не задумывается, когда Дженсен ищет жилье.

— У меня хватает места, — говорит он, и пускай Дженсен называет хоть миллион причин, почему это плохая затея, у Джареда на все готов ответ. В конце концов они дружат уже три года, и никто не скажет про них ничего такого, чего они уже не наслышались за это время. Более того, Дженсен делил квартиру с огромным количеством парней, и Джаред ни разу не слышал никаких слухов об этом, вроде тех фанатских теорий, которыми команда постоянно изводила их с Джаредом. Все это часть профессии, и никто не придает этому значения.

Приятно, конечно, что Дженсен беспокоится о репутации Джареда, но блин.  
— Чувак, не надо, — говорит Джаред, и Дженсен соглашается по меньшей мере перетащить свои вещи на лето.

И это хорошо, потому что к тому времени у Джареда появятся еще двадцать причин для того, чтобы Дженсен переехал. А ведь он еще даже не упомянул преимущества игр в приставку, или то, что им нравится одинаковая еда (а именно: стейк, пиво и все, что могут доставить в течении часа).

Поэтому он поражен, когда Сэнди, выслушав этот прекрасный план, тут же приняла его в штыки.

— Мы обручены, Джаред, — говорит она, и Джаред никогда до этого не чувствовал, что это действительно к чему-то обязывает. — Тебе не кажется, что нам следует двигаться вперед, а не назад?

Она никогда не была одной из тех девушек, которые цитируют женские журналы, но у Джареда было ощущение, что именно это сейчас и происходит.

— Но мы же не собираемся жить в Ванкувере, — говорит он, потому что он действительно не собирается, если только ему не предложат там еще одну роль, что, теоретически, может случиться. — Дом — это временно. Для собак, чтобы у них был сад.

— И для Дженсена, — говорит она, и Джаред никогда раньше не слышал таких интонаций в ее голосе, когда она говорила о Дженсене.

— С каких пор тебе не нравится Дженсен? — спрашивает он, потому что Дженсен и Сэнди хорошо ладили, ведь Джаред бы заметил, если бы это было не так, правда же?

— С тех пор, как он всегда рядом, — говорит она. — С тех пор, как ты не приезжаешь домой каждые выходные. С тех пор, как ты лучше пойдешь с ним на футбол, чем навестишь меня.

И тут Джаред внезапно понимает, что она права. Он действительно предпочитает остаться с Дженсеном, чем лететь в Лос Анджелес на каждых выходных, да и вообще на любых выходных, теперь, когда Дженсен в основном остается дома.

Джаред хотел бы проводить с Дженсеном столько же времени, как и сейчас, не важно, в ЛА или в Ванкувере. Но это не может продолжаться вечно, особенно если он женится, заведет детей и продолжит работать.

— Я хочу выйти за тебя, Джаред, — говорит Сэнди, и ее глаза подозрительно блестят. — Но я не хочу выходить еще и за Дженсена.

Джаред думает, почему же мама не предупреждала его, чтоб он не был одним из «этих» парней, но потом он понимает, что она как раз таки предупреждала.

 

— Не думаю, что готов жениться, — говорит он Дженсену этим вечером по телефону, но он не может сказать всего того, что, возможно, захочет сказать однажды.

Дженсен отрывается от игры в покер и рассказывает забавные истории со съёмок «Моего Кровавого Валентина» до тех пор, пока Джареду не становится лучше.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — говорит Джаред, потому что они всегда говорили друг другу такие вещи, но вот только Джаред не думал, что будет вкладывать такой смысл в эти слова.

— Ага, — отвечает Дженсен, и его голос срывается. Джаред засыпает под тишину в трубке, но в этом нет ничего неловкого.

Когда Джаред возвращается в Ванкувер несколько недель спустя, Дженсен уже дома, лежит, развалившись на диване прямо в обуви, а очки сползли на нос. Вокруг все заставлено сумками и коробками.

— Чувак, у тебя теперь есть своя комната, — говорит Джаред, и пинком будит Дженсена. — Прекрати устраивать беспорядок в доме.

— А ты устраиваешь беспорядок в моей жизни, — Дженсен всегда ворчит со сна, Джаред уже знает это. Теперь же он будет сталкиваться с этим каждый день.

Это будет потрясающе.

 

— Это потрясающе, — отвечает он матери, когда она спрашивает, и это чистая правда. Прошло всего три недели, но так оно и есть. С Дженсеном всегда было классно, но до этого Джаред не понимал, насколько пусто было в доме одному.

Мама не говорит ему ничего про Сэнди или про сожительство с Дженсеном, и это… ну, мама Джареда никогда не стеснялась высказывать ему свое мнение, и ей действительно нравилась Сэнди. И все еще нравится, Джаред знает это. Он благодарен ей за то, что она пока воздерживается от нотаций, но знает, что однажды ему все-таки придется все выслушать, пусть даже сейчас она болтает о тетушке Луизе и ее проблемных детях, а также о том, что собирается посадить в саду в этом году.

— Мне кажется, я люблю Дженсена, — говорит он, когда она замолкает, чтобы сделать вдох.

 

Это случается обычным ноябрьским утром. Джаред находит Дженсена на кухне, когда тот изучает этикетки на двух банках собачьих консервов, а Харли и Сэди покорно ждут у его ног.

— Дичь и ветчина или утка и кролик? — спрашивает у них Дженсен и пристально рассматривает морды в поисках ответа. Джаред улыбается.

— Отличный выбор, — наконец говорит Дженсен и накладывает корм им в миски. — А теперь завтракать.

Джаред пробирается через мельтешащие хвосты мимо мисок и подходит вплотную к Дженсену.

— Слушай, они уже три дня подряд по утрам отказываются от дичи с ветчиной, — говорит Дженсен, наконец-таки заметив Джареда. Он задумчиво покусывает губу. — Может, не надо ее больше покупать?

— Дженсен, — уверенно говорит Джаред и касается его груди, плеч и волос. Глаза Дженсена распахиваются все шире с каждым прикосновением, но он не отстраняется, и это о чем-то говорит. — Ни слова про собачий корм, — произносит Джаред и прижимается губами к губам Дженсена.

Сейчас не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы звонить маме, но если бы Джаред все-таки позвонил… Он бы ее поблагодарил.

Кожа Дженсена горячая под одеждой, под руками Джареда, под его языком.

— Черт, — выдыхает Дженсен. — Джаред, твой рот…  
Джаред теперь целуется куда лучше, чем в восьмом классе, он вообще всё схватывает на лету, но извивающийся и стонущий под ним Дженсен, все равно вызывает трепет.

— Мне столько всего хочется сделать, — говорит Джаред спустя целую вечность. Он вылизывает Дженсена, прижимает его к полу, трахает скользкими пальцами. — Дважды.

— Только дважды? — у Дженсена такой голос, словно и один раз его убьет, потому что он уже на грани, но все еще не просит остановиться. — И все?

Джаред входит в него, задает ритм, прижимается к спине.

— Этой ночью — да, — стонет Джаред, слизывая пот с шеи Дженсена.

 

И кто бы мог подумать, что они сделают это на спор.

— Ты не станешь.

Дженсен, насвистывая, берет в руки телефон. Джаред смотрит, как он нажимает на кнопки, но все еще не может поверить.

— Миссис Падалеки? — Дженсен откидывается на спинку дивана и устраивается поудобнее. — Это… о, вы знаете. Все хорошо, спасибо, а… Приятно слышать.

Дженсен актер, он вполне может и изображать все это. Джаред не верит в этот спектакль.

— Ну, я просто хочу спросить, не будете ли вы и мистер Падалеки против, если я сделаю Джареду… — Он ухмыляется и прикрывает динамик ладонью. — Чувак, она нас опередила. Она ждет не дождется, чтобы избавиться от тебя.

Джаред наклоняется к телефону и, вот черт, Дженсен действительно разговаривает с его мамой!

— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает она так, будто уже заранее знает ответ.

Джаред смотрит на Дженсена, который сидит напротив Сэди и пытается лизнуть свой нос так же, как она.

— Да, — говорит Джаред. — Хочу.  
И хотя он пытается говорить спокойно, Дженсен все равно не может сдержать улыбку.

*  
Дженсен всегда нервничает перед выходом к фанатам. Да и вообще к кому бы то ни было. И Джаред знает, что ему легче, когда Джаред уже немного разогрел толпу.

Эта толпа уже так разогрета, что сейчас сгорит.

— И кто эта счастливица? — кричат сзади. «Или счастливец», — Джаред слышит громкий шепот с первого ряда и сразу же – раздражённое шиканье.

— Позже! — обещает Джаред, и знаком просит ведущего представить Дженсена.

Дженсен выглядит нормально, лучше, чем ожидалось, и Джаред думает, что тот уже достиг высшей степени страха и теперь ему все равно. Если бы Джаред сейчас загордился им хоть немного больше, то просто бы лопнул, потому что кому как не ему знать, насколько тяжело это для Дженсена.

— Я оправдывался за опоздание, — сообщает Джаред, когда толпа немного успокаивается.

Дженсен скрещивает пальцы в карманах, и несколько человек из первого ряда хмурятся, заметив это.  
— Я слышал, — Дженсен кашлянул, прочищая горло, и обратился к фанатам. — Джаред вообще любит брать на себя ответственность за все на свете, — говорит он. — Но в том, что мы опоздали, есть и моя вина.

Он подходит ближе, и Джаред видит, что даже Дженсен наслаждается этим, когда зрители начинают понимать. Дженсен достает руку из кармана и поднимает ее, демонстрируя такое же кольцо, как и у Джареда.

— Я тоже вроде как женился, — говорит он, и посреди шума Джаред берет его за руку, на случай, если кто-то еще не понял. По вспышкам и щелчкам камер Джаред понимает, что новость облетит весь интернет ещё до ланча, возможно, даже раньше, чем они сойдут со сцены.

Джаред засовывает липкую, сплющенную желатиновую лягушку (или все же не лягушку?) в карман рубашки Дженсена и с силой прихлопывает ладонью.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можно развестись, — ворчит Дженсен, но Джареда не проведёшь

— Ты не из таких парней, Джен, — отвечает он и целует Дженсена на глазах у толпы.


End file.
